


Undercover Agent

by Red_Baroness



Category: Black Canary (Comics), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Strip Poker Night at the Inventory, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Vandread, World Trigger, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossdressing, Jin is the ultimate Chad, SPNATI 10k contest, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Baroness/pseuds/Red_Baroness
Summary: Yuichi Jin didn't want to have to wait for sponsorship before getting his time in the Inventory. So instead, he decided to take matters into his own hands.





	Undercover Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Give me the creator role cowards. Jin was in main game.

"Hi, my name is Yuichi Jin. I'm a talented and handsome S Rank agent from Border. I'm also one of the newcomers to SPNATI, a huge Strip Poker club. Right now, I'm in what is known as a testing table, and as cool as it is to be here... I don't want to stick around long. I met some friends here, had some laughs. Calisto is alright, and Monika is... well. It's something, playing with her. But I don't want to end up like April. Stuck in testing for months on end. So, well, this is where my story starts."

Jin was sitting in his dorm at the Inventory, having a chat with Black Canary and Joey, before he stood up and tossed the two a bag of fried rice crackers. He waved goodbye as the other two stared at him in confusion, watching as he exited the room. He adjusted his jacket, before going to the room of Jura Basil Eden. He knocked a few times, before the blonde woman opened up. 

"Good evening Jura. I have a favour to ask of you." He grinned.  
She looked at him, eyebrow cocked. "Hm? Well I'm a generous woman. Speak up, handsome."  
"So, this may be a strange request buuuut I need to borrow your dress!" He kept that same grin plastered on his face.  
"...WHAT? What if you damage it? You think I'm some kind of supermodel? This is the only good dress I have!" Her brows furrowed in confusion at the mans odd request.  
"I promise no harm will come to it, I'm a man of my word! Besides, it's for a good cause. I'll do anything you want for the next month in return. Deal?" His eyes gleamed a bit behind those glasses of his.  
"Hey now, you're negotiating with a pirate." She said as a smirk came to her lips. "And I didn't bring a change of clothes. If you want my dress, I'm going to need more than just 'anything'."  
Jin's eyes would gleam again, and he bore a knowing smile. "I'll give you massages whenever you want for a month, write a 1000 word essay detailing how you are the most beautiful woman I ever met, and... I will help you in getting a child."  
Jura blinked in disbelief, before nodding. "Don't let it scuff the floor, and don't let any of your glowing seed get on it."  
"You have my word!" He'd salute, before she closed the door. She would open it again, giving him the dress and her shoes. He gave her jacket in return to help her stay at least semi modest. 

He returned to his room, going to put his plan in action. He undressed, looking at his legs. Smooth as silk, he shaved them this morning. He slipped in the green contact lenses he picked up, and put on the blonde wig. From there, he began to get dressed in the intricate dress and heels. He knew the person in charge of bringing Jura in would be sleep deprived, so he didn't need to pass too much. He just needed to get in. He applied lipstick and eyeliner, then left his room. 

He made it to the desk, leaning against it and winking at the worker there, who would ring him up and let him inside. As he walked into the main building, he turned around and winked.  
"Thank you~!" He said with a smile, before slipping out of the boots and removing his wig. He turned on his heel, and sprinted across the room. He slipped into one of the nearby closets, before shedding the dress. He neatly folded it up, picked up the boots, then emerged from the closet. It didn't take long to find Meia, and he handed her the clothing.  
"Tell Jura I say thank you for letting me borrow this!"  
Meia just looked him up and down, before crossing her arms. "You can't borrow my suit."  
"I don't need it, just give this to Jura!" He shoved the clothing bundle into her arms before taking off.

He continued his streaking of the Inventory, before eventually finding himself in a corner. He turned around and put his hands up, giving a sly smirk. "Okay okay, you caught me!"

Then he got tazed.

Right in the dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Johan is a shit detective.


End file.
